Core C: Tissue Analyses Core C will provide centralized processing, analysis, and quantitation of various tissues and fluids from the individual projects. This facility will primarily use histopathological approaches and biochemical measurements. The histopathological aspects of the Core will build on our extensive experience in analysis and quantitation of mouse atherosclerosis and of human tissue specimens, notably atheromata. Among the biochemical methods routinely employed in our laboratory, analysis of inflammatory mediators such as cytokines by ELISA is routine. We also have facilities for and experience in measuring mouse lipoprotein profiles by fast pressure liquid chromatography (FPLC). We have specialized personnel dedicated to both the histopathological and biochemical aspects of the services of this Core. Dr. Galina K. Sukhova will supervise the histopathological functions of this Core. I will do so for the biochemical functions, and I will provide overall guidance and oversight and will be responsible for smooth conduct of the various functions of the Core, prioritize access to the Core's facilities by individual projects and aid the design and interpretation of experiments regarding his area of expertise to the individual investigators.